Niall Hold me close Horan
by The1DirectionofaStarkidPotter
Summary: Sisi and Niall had been friends for a long time but maybe they both want more.


Sierra stretched and yawned rubbing her eyes. When she opened them there was a figure at the edge of her bed she was about to scream when a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Sisi it's me!" Liam said whispering slowly uncovering her full lips.

"What are you doing here? It's-It's 3 am!" she whisper shouted at Daddy Direction.

"It's Niall he's locked himself in his room I can't get him out. It's up to you love I'm sorry, but he's crying and has had 'Baby' on repeat for the better part of three hours." He sighed running a hand through his usually well coiffed but now ruffled hair.

"Alright lemme get dressed." She sighed rolling out of bed blushing at her semi nude attire, but Liam was like a brother so she didn't really mind. She walked into her large closet and took off the panties she was wearing and pulled on baggy joggers and pulled on a jumper.

"I hate to be a nag but we need to go I left him alone" Liam said his eyes covered standing in the door way.

"I'm dressed Li it's alright and I'm ready" she said putting on some moccasins. They walked out of the apartment she shared with Louis quietly so as not to wake the sleeping brunet. They ran down the hall to Liam and Niall's apartment. Liam opened the door and she heard the music coming from Niall's room as well as sobs. Her heart broke, she loved Niall and it was so hard for her to hear him hurting. None of the boys knew about her feelings except Louis. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'm not opening the door Liam" he sobbed almost intelligible between his accent and the hiccuping.

"Nialler love it's Sisi, open the door dear please I just wanna help." She said through the door.

"No I'm not opening the door." He said again sobbing harder.

"Alright I didn't wanna have to do this Niall but you leave me no choice." She said taking a pin out of her hair she started picking the lock.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Liam said smacking his forehead.

"Well daddy you were subjected to the Biebz for several hours.. you know that decreases your IQ" she winked as the lock clicked.

"I'm gonna go in and talk to him alone for a bit if that's alright Li" he nodded, she walked into the room shutting the door behind her to see Niall curled up in a ball on his bed hugging the pillow she made him for his birthday. She sat cautiously on the bed and placed a hand on the Irish boy's leg rubbing it gently.

"Why are you here?" he sniffled, hyperventilating hiding his face.

"Liam came and got me. Why are you crying love?" she asked trying not to start crying herself.

"I can't tell you." He finally choked out.

"Ok Niall but you need to calm down you're gonna make yourself sick." She said rubbing his back soothingly.

"I can't" he looked at her his eyes red, making his irises look even bluer.

"Well can I lay with you until you're ready to talk?" she asked gently he nodded. Usually Niall would crawl into her bed when he was sleeping over and be the big spoon rubbing her back soothingly, but this time it was her turn to soothe him.

"Can I shut of JB?" she asked before she lay with him. He simply nodded in defeat. She shut off the music on the iphone and lay with the little Irish boy holding him close. She started to hum to him as he cried into her. She rested lips against the top of his head and kissed it, his soft hair tickling her nose.

"Everything is gonna be fine boo, better than fine everything is gonna be great. Because Liam loves you, and Harry loves you, and Louis loves you, and Zayn loves you, and I love you, and-"

"No you don't" he cut her off crying harder.

"Of course I do Niall I wouldn't be here if I didn't" she said kissing the top of his head.

"No you don't you're too beautiful to love me. I'm stupid , and ugly, and silly, and immature, and I have wonky teeth, and I dye my hair, and-" he broke into harder sobs.

"What the hell are you talking about you silly boy? You're not any of those things… well except silly-but in a good way! You're handsome, and smart, and funny, and lovely, and talented, and your teeth are adorable, and I love your hair, and you're the most wonderful boy in the world" she cooed. He looked up at her tears falling from his eyes.

"But you don't love me love me… you're my princess and I'm stuck as a frog" he said wiping his eyes. She smiled and leaned in and kissed his swollen trembling lips.

"You've always been my prince you silly boy!" she laughed as a smile broke out on his face as tears still fell from his ocean coloured eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall.

"Now don't you start Sierra, I love you way too much to ever want you to cry." He smiled wiping her tears away.

"I love you too you big dope." She smiled and he kissed her again, passionately causing fireworks in both their brains. They broke apart and smiled resting their foreheads against one another.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Cause it was too scary" he blushed.

"Well you never have to be scared to tell me anything ever again cause I will always be here for you love."

"And I you, can we go get some food? Crying makes me hungry." He smiled.

"Of course" she laughed.

"First I'd like another kiss though" he smiled cheekily and kissed her deeply, laying her on her back gently. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and slowly worked into her mouth. She smiled as they made out on his bed. They explored each other's mouths eagerly but tenderly, he let out a low moan into her mouth as she rubbed his back. His hands started to roam her body sending electric shocks through both of them. Sierra was shocked when something very large pulsed against her leg.

"Woah! Sorry! I didn't see anything… but I have to say FINALLY!" Liam laughed covering his eyes again.

"It's alright Liam we're decent" Sierra giggled then blushed realizing Niall's hand was half way up her shirt and Niall was less than decent. Niall looked down and blushed at the large bulge growing in his pajama pants he rolled off her and put a pillow in his lap, avoiding all eye contact with Liam.

"I'll uhm start making breakfast?" Liam questioned embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm gonna make breakfast that's what I'm gonna do" he rambled growing pinker by the second. Liam walked off into the kitchen mumbling to himself.

"I think we scarred Liam for life." She giggled resting her head on Niall's shoulder in response she heard him muttering to himself.

"Harry running around naked, the old lady that gave me her number, Disney movies, seagulls, Martha Stuart, Jedward- huh? Oh yeah" he said sheepishly. She giggled and nibbled his neck gently then pulled away when the boy shuddered.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah just finally got it to go down and well," he trailed off blushing.

"I kinda want to take things slow is that ok?" he asked blushing.

"Of course love" she smiled kissing him on the cheek one last time.

"I'm gonna help Liam with breakie I'll see you in a bit." She said standing up. Niall stood up and hugged her she held back a giggle as he poked her through his joggers.

"I love you princess." He smiled.

"I love you too babe" she smiled. Sierra walked out into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"So everything...uhm... Alright?" Liam asked awkwardly.

"Yeah everything is ace, Niall just needed some Niall time so I came out to help." She smiled as Liam's eye twitched slightly.

"Yeah well uhm wash your hands and start chopping onions." Liam said entirely too intent on cracking eggs. Sierra did as she was told and her and Liam danced around the kitchen singing and making food. She got concerned when Niall wasn't out by the time the first round of bacon came out of the pan.

"Do you think he's ok? Should I check on him?" she asked nervously.

"You can't spontaneously combust from wanking… wait... can you?" he asked starting to sound nervous.

"No if you could Harry would have combusted a lonnngggg time ago" she laughed. She walked over to Niall's door and knocked.

"Just checking on you, bacon's done" she smiled talking through the door.

"Be out in a minute" she heard him grunt. She kept her composure until she got to the kitchen then she went into a giggle fit.

"Just eat some toast you pervert." Liam laughed chucking a bit of toast at her. They waited and finally Niall came out of his room and walked into the kitchen hugging Sierra around the waist kissing her on the cheek.

"What'd I miss?" he asked sitting on a stool and pulling her up into his lap.

"Well uhm we made breakie and we sang songs and that's about it," Liam said awkwardly.

"Honestly mate if this is how awkward you're gonna be when you see her and I make out how on earth will you feel when you catch us doing other things?" Niall winked cheekily at his blushing best friend.

"I'll probably spontaneously combust." He said.

"I thought that only happened when you wank" she laughed as the boys both turned the color of ripe tomatoes.

"Sorry" Niall said in her ear.

"Don't apologize love" she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Ok Daddy direction going to his room cause this is getting awkward." Liam said grabbing his tea and heading to his room. The pair giggled and kissed again.

"I love you princess" Niall said kissing her lightly.

"Forever and ever" he whispered against her lips.


End file.
